


Sweet Dreams

by Mika-chan (mikarin)



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikarin/pseuds/Mika-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is never letting Blaine eat candy again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

There was a cupcake.

It was topped with vanilla frosting and navy blue, bow tie shaped sprinkles. It looked delicious.

It was also the size of a house and was bouncing in giant leaps in his direction.

Blaine ran the other way.

He maneuvered nimbly around the tire-sized Sno-Caps and equally sized jawbreakers that were littered in front of him. It was only when he glanced over his shoulder to see the distance between himself and the baked treat that he tripped over a piece of red Fruit Roll-Ups that snaked across his path and fell flat on his face.

It was a softer landing than he expected, and he owed that to the marshmallows that made up the sidewalk. When he pushed himself up to his knees, Sebastian was in front of him in a purple and pink striped cat suit; the colors not unlike the Cheshire Cat in _Alice in Wonderland_.

Blaine's eyes trailed involuntarily up and down the length of Sebastian's body, the suit leaving nothing to the imagination. He swallowed thickly.

Sebastian smirked knowingly. Even went so far as to stretch his arms above his head and arch his back a little so his pelvis pushed forward before settling on his feet once more. He placed one hand on his hip and said, "Fancy seeing you here, Killer."

Blaine tore his eyes away from the other; his cheeks flushed and took his first look at his surroundings. Gingerbread houses decorated with various colored gum drops and white icing lined the street. The street itself was made up of long strips of black licorice with green and orange gummy racecars gliding slowly across it. Tufts of pink cotton candy floated across the sky, and two lemon jelly fruit slices made up the sun. It all looked very cheery and yummy and not at all strange. Blaine may have been fibbing a little about the last part.

Blaine's eyes eventually drifted back to Sebastian, and he asked, "Um, where is 'here' exactly?"

Sebastian arched an eyebrow. "Can't you tell?"

"Erm...candy land?" Blaine hazarded a guess as he pushed himself up to his feet.

Sebastian smiled, slow and amused and it made Blaine's heartbeat quicken. "Cute," he said taking a predatory step toward Blaine, who in turn took an instinctive one back. They continued this up until Blaine backed himself into a graham cracker door, where a jelly bean doorknob dug into his lower back.

Sebastian pressed in close until there was barely an inch of space between them and that was only there because Blaine managed to raise his hands and hold him there. Sebastian merely hovered over him for a while, and Blaine's breath stuttered at the closeness, blood rising to his cheeks and also pulsing down low in his belly.

Then Sebastian leaned forward, his lips about a breath away from his before moving to lick him on the left cheek. Blaine started and then jerked back when Sebastian continued to lap his tongue across the left side of his face.

It was the most unsexiest thing Blaine had ever experienced, and he tried to squirm his way out from beneath the other. "Sebastian, oh my god, stop it!"

Much to his surprise, the other did and flicked his tongue—his very _green_ tongue—out once to lick his lips.

"You taste delicious," Sebastian said, eyes slightly glazed and before Blaine could say another word, the taller man surged forward again, slamming him up against the gingerbread house and shoving Blaine's sweater and white tee up to reveal an array of lollipops that was once his stomach.

Blaine stared with wide eyes at his rainbow-colored chest and then at Sebastian who continued to lick and nibble him as if he wouldn’t stop until they were all gone. Then the question of what _would_ happen when there were no more lollipops entered Blaine’s mind and he screamed.

Blaine woke, inhaling sharply and with his hands scrabbling across his chest.

Blankets shifted beside him and then a soft mumbled, "Blaine?"

Blaine ignored the voice, focused entirely on tearing his pajama top open and feeling the familiar planes of skin and chest hair, and he exhaled a huge breath of air. The relief was overwhelming, and the next thing he knew he was chuckling and then full out laughing.

A sigh. "Do I even want to know?" the same weary voice asked.

Blaine finally acknowledged his sleeping companion and rolled his head to the side. His hand was covering his mouth now, but it only managed to muffle his chortles.

Sebastian looked at him tiredly, his eyes at half mast and hair mussed from sleep.

It took only one look at his boyfriend before the image of Sebastian in the cat suit popped into his mind, and Blaine burst out laughing.

"You...oh my god, you," he gasped in between breaths and slapped Sebastian (much to his sleep-fogged annoyance) in the arm a few times. " _Lollipops_!"

Blaine tried and failed to stop laughing. His head thumped against the mattress when Sebastian tore his pillow out from under him and started to whap him in the face with it.

"I am never letting you eat candy before bed. Ever. _Again_ ," Sebastian growled, punctuating each word with a smack to his head.

Blaine raised his arms to defend himself and just continued to laugh.


End file.
